


vrăji minore

by silverscream



Category: Original Work
Genre: ? I suppose, Bad Poetry, Folklore, Gen, Inspired by folklore, Other, Poetry, Romanian, Superstition, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverscream/pseuds/silverscream





	1. i

Aur pe râul inghețat  
Şi fier pe cerul care plânge.

Roze munților îndepărtați  
Reflectate în pământul ce se frânge.

Ninge şi ninge şi ninge din nou,  
Lacrimi din ceruri se preling în ecou.

Un rânjet sângeriu,  
Îndreptat către neant

Fugi, îți şopteşte, fugi in zare  
Spre morți şi spre mare!

Zboară spre cerul care arde,  
Zboară departe.

Înoata în fluviul înghețat  
Al timpului uitat.

Îneacă-te cu gheață,  
Topeşte-te de frig.

Cazi în nori şi  
Înalţă-te-n adâncuri.

Ninge şi ninge şi ninge din nou,  
Lacrimi din ceruri se preling în ecou.

Calcă prin troiene şi alburi pristine

Şi întoarce-te la mine.


	2. ii

Vale şi vis,  
Purpură regală.

Bătrânul Ger  
Se întoarce diseară.

În umbra muntelui mamă  
Se închină cu teamă.

Amurgul e mort  
Iar noaptea nu vine.

Câmpia se ascunde   
Sub pleoape divine

Vântul cântă  
În aur alb, al lui e

Un flaut fermecat  
Încrustat şi crăpat,

Panglici vineții  
Îi dansează în poale.

Fecioara zâmbeşte  
Surâsu-i de cleştar

Răpeşte inimi  
Şi sufletul unui ştrengar.

El o caută în gheață  
În sclipiri de omăt

Şi îi cântă de zor  
La un flaut furat

Caută s-o imbie  
Sub privirea-i lină

O dezbracă din ochi  
Cu o vorbă blajină.

Fecioara zâmbeşte  
Surâsu-i de cleştar

Răpeşte inimi  
Şi sufletul unui ştrengar.

Îl ia cu dânsa  
Fugind spre miazănoapte

Pe cai înhămați  
La sănii ornate.

Fug prin troiene, prin alburi pristine  
Şi se îndreaptă, râzând,

Se îndreaptă spre tine.


	3. iii

Vinde-mi ochi de fildeş

Şi buze de aur,

Inimi de argint

Şi suflete de maur;

Vinde-mi-le pe toate

Le voi strânge într-o carte

O voi păstra în pământ

Iar tu le vei găsi în moarte,

În moartea-mi liniştită

În cer împlinită;

Caută in zări,

În amurg şi în văi,

Sub pecete de stană

Şi lacrimi de mamă,

Iar când vremea va veni

Dragostea mea, să ştii,

Să le vinzi, la rându-ți,

cu măiestrie

Pe nasturi de la blănărie.


	4. iv

Şapte Ane, şapte Ane

Sus pe deal, în bătătură,

Şapte Ane, șapte Ane,

 

Una are coama sură,

Alta-i blondă ca mătasea,

Ş-una vânătă ca tătăneasa.

 

Şapte Ane, şapte Ane,

Sus pe deal în bătătură,

Şapte Ane, şapte Ane

 

Nu mai tac ăstea din gură,

Tot de zor şi hai de zor

Ţipă ca oastea-n popor.

 

Şapte Ane, şapte Ane

Sus pe deal în bătătură,

Şapte Ane, şapte Ane

 

I-au dat foc ăluia-n şură

Cu un cânt la miazăzi

Ş-un cor de râsete zglobii.

 

Şapte Ane, şapte Ane,

Sus pe deal în bătătură,

Şapte Ane, şapte Ane

 

Ce-o mai dau p-aia de dură

Jos în camp ea pica prima

Şi ce ţipă, bate-o vina!

 

Şapte Ane, şapte Ane

Sus pe deal, în bătătură,

Şapte Ane, şapte Ane,

 

Chiuit şi voie bună

Trei îs mume, două ba,

Mai e şi baba, dară ultima?

Ehei, ultima-i fată la maică-sa.

 

Cum se-ntunecă de seară,

Numa stai, ascultă iară!

 

Şapte Ane, şapte Ane,

Sus pe deal în bătătură,

Şapte Ane, şapte Ane,

 

 

Una bate, alta ţine.

 

 

"Ano, hai de cântă bine!"

"Strigă tu, fă, pentru tine!"

"Taci acolo, Ano, că de nu!"

"Tu, numai dănţuie acu!"

"Ano, vine luna de te prinde!"

"Doar pe babă o surprinde!"

"Ano, ve' sa nu-ţi farmecă ţie

Baba una peste scofârlie!"

 

Şapte Ane, şapte Ane

Sus pe deal, în bătătură,

Şapte Ane, şapte Ane

Să descânte începură.

 

 

 


	5. v

Cerul geme nesfârşit  
Pierdut pe un podiş  
Într-un înauntru fățiş  
Scobit în marmură.

Un bătrân se roagă uşchit  
Unui zeu surd şi mut  
Cu braţe de lut  
Ce miros a căldură.

Disonanţă divină!  
Blesteamă-o vrăjitoare,  
Încă o fiinţă ocărâtoare  
Cu buze de cianură.

Zâmbeşte, fecior,  
În noaptea ce vine  
Te aşteaptă pe tine  
Un dar făcut cu ură.

Şi astfel se leagă o mare  
De solzi făra sens,  
Se leagă în jurul  
Unui gât fără grai.

Mă aşteptai?  
Am făcut înconjurul  
Unui suflet de sulfur  
Sugrumat în scriptură

"Vin", şoptesc în cavou,  
Dar cerul geme din nou

Mă cheamă, tâlharul,  
Iar eu fug pe a lui urmă,  
Pierdut pe-un podiş  
Spre un exterior făţiş  
Ce gândul îmi curmă.

 


	6. vi

Iată-mă în zbor

Cu sclipiri de amor

În pleoape chioare

Cu gânduri amare

 

Lasă-mă să plec

Prin noapte să trec

În unghiuri goale

Din sufletu-mi moale

 

Să ajung la tine

Sub largi copertine

Roşii ca focul trist

Din ochii-unui artist

 

Te apără de ploaia

Uscată de soartă

Te apără de dogoarea

Unui incendiu sub scoarţă.

 

Copertina flutură-n furtună

Norocos, îi cânţi în strună.

Eu gem pe drumuri

Pierdută-ntr-un raft de tacâmuri.

 

Închis şi sub lacăt

Aştept în treacăt

Verdictul ce vie

Închinat mie

 

Poate-am să ies

Să fug prin vale şi şes

Poate-am să scap

Să zburd în lung şi-n lat

 

De-a lungul drumului lung

Din dinţi să strâng,

Până voi ajunge în cort

Când nu-i mare şi mort,

 

Ci plin de culoare

De gust şi savoare

Poate-am să strig

De cald şi de frig

 

Ploaia va răsuna

Grindină, dar nu nea

În copertina de sus-

Un chiuit ghiduş

 

Al cerului fumuriu 

Un tablou în crochiu

Dar ce ne pasa

În cort e mişcare în masă

 

Un circ de ştrengari

Veseli tâlhari.

Râdem în hohot

Afară se fierbe în clocot

 

Dar ce ne pasă

Avem cerul in plasă

Râdem prea bine

Înalt, lat şi-n lungime

 

Afară e cald, afară e frig

În cort îmi vine să strig

De fericire, de ignoranţă

O poetică stanţă.

 

Mă doare în cur

De lumea din jur

Să ardă, să piară

Ce situaţie precară

 

Îmi zâmbeşti sub copertină

O şoaptă blajină.

Focurile ard voios

Din inimă, din os,

 

Ne apără de ploaie, 

Fulgii-îi-nmoaie,

În dogoarea-i constantă

Obscenă şi flagrantă.

 

N-aş îndrăzni să râd

Într-un exterior hâd

Dar sub copertină

Viaţa-i felină

 

Ea fuge şi zburdă

Departe de ciurdă

Fuge şi zboară

Liberă-n zori, afară.

 

 

 


End file.
